The contract is for the development of a mathematical statistical library for APL. APL is a powerful, very high-level, compact computer language for the manipulation of numeric or character data. Because there is a lack of APL statistical functions for use by data analysts and others working with statistical methods, the Contractor will develop a system using APL functions to help fill this gap. The Contractor will define the system architecture, design a convenient and robust use interface, and choose a portable hardware/software implementation. A prototype system will be written and demonstrated, and will include elements of the user interface and contain functions to generate random numbers from a variety of distributions, to find probabilities from common distributions, and to invert these distribution functions.